1. Technical Field
The utility model relates to an electrical signal switch connector structure, and particularly relates to an electrical signal switch connector structure which is capable of switching a transmission path of a high-frequency electrical signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, after an electronic device is integrally assembled, final function tests for each part of the electronic device are implemented. Such tests are typically required to efficiently detect functions of each part of the device as comprehensive as possible during a short time. Furthermore, a change-over switch is used for changing a transmission path of an electrical signal during the tests in order to check whether circuits of each part of the electronic device can achieve expected functions. In respect of a high-frequency electronic device, such as a mobile phone, the final function tests may be implemented on a basis of random samples, but for the purpose of reducing the test distortion and simplifying the test work, each of these electronic devices is mounted with at least one high-frequency electrical signal switch connector so as to deduce samples that are not sampled. Prior art disclosing related information of such a high-frequency electrical signal coaxial change-over switch can be referred in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,405 and Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. TW201036284, and the like.
As illustrated in FIG. 9 and FIG. 9A, an electrical signal switch connector structure is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M336603. An elastic terminal B and a fixing terminal C are accommodated in the connector by an insulating case A. The elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C are held on stable positions of the insulating case A. In addition, a shielding case D covers and is attached to the insulating case A, and is utilized to provide the insulating case A with good electromagnetic shielding protection, so as to reduce interference arising from mutual induction between external and internal electromagnetic fields of the insulating case A.
The elastic terminal B has a main part B1. An elastic arm B2 and a weld part B3 respectively extend from two ends of the main part B1 of the elastic terminal B, and the elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B is an elastic metal cantilever. The fixing terminal C also has a main part C1, and a fixing arm C2 and a weld part C3 respectively extend from two ends of the main part C1 of the fixing terminal C. The insulating case A has an elastic terminal accommodation chamber A1 and a fixing terminal accommodation chamber A2. The elastic terminal accommodation chamber A1 of the insulating case A can accommodate the main part B1 of the elastic terminal B, and the fixing terminal accommodation chamber A2 of the insulating case A can accommodate the main part C1 of the fixing terminal C, such that the elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C can be fixed on the positions inside the insulating case A. The weld part B3 of the elastic terminal B and the weld part C3 of the fixing terminal C outwardly extend from the insulating case A to a circuit board (not illustrated in FIG. 9 and FIG. 9A) such that the weld part B3 of the elastic terminal B and the weld part C3 of the fixing terminal C can be respectively electrically connected with different contacts on the circuit board.
The elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B is normally pressed against the lower edge of the fixing arm C2 of the fixing terminal C, such that the elastic terminal B can be normally electrically connected with the fixing terminal C. An inlet hole A3 is set up on the insulating case A. The inlet hole A3 of the insulating case A is used to accommodate a butting connector of the test device (not illustrated in FIG. 9 and FIG. 9A) or to let a test probe E pass through such that the probe E can enter the inlet hole A3 of the insulating case A and push down the elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B, and then break the normal electrical connection status between the elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C.
As illustrated in FIG. 10 and FIG. 10A, a switch-equipped coaxial connector and an assembly method thereof are disclosed in Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. TW201036284. An elastic terminal B and a fixing terminal C are accommodated in the connector by an insulating case A. The elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C are held on stable positions of the insulating case A. In addition, a shielding case D covers and is attached to the insulating case A, and is utilized to provide the insulating case A with good electromagnetic shielding protection, so as to reduce interference arising from mutual induction between external and internal electromagnetic fields of the insulating case A.
The elastic terminal B has a main part B1. An elastic arm B2 and a weld part B3 respectively extend from two ends of the main part B1 of the elastic terminal B, and the elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B is an elastic metal cantilever. The fixing terminal C also has a main part C1, and a fixing arm C2 and a weld part C3 respectively extend from two ends of the main part C1 of the fixing terminal C. The insulating case A has an elastic terminal accommodation chamber A1 and a fixing terminal accommodation chamber A2. The elastic terminal accommodation chamber A1 of the insulating case A can accommodate the main part B1 of the elastic terminal B, and the fixing terminal accommodation chamber A2 of the insulating case A can accommodate the main part C1 of the fixing terminal C, such that the elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C can be fixed on the positions inside the insulating case A. The weld part B3 of the elastic terminal B and the weld part C3 of the fixing terminal C outwardly extend from the insulating case A to a circuit board (not illustrated in FIG. 10 and FIG. 10A) such that the weld part B3 of the elastic terminal B and the weld part C3 of the fixing terminal C can be respectively electrically connected with different contacts on the circuit board.
The elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B is normally pressed against the lower edge of the fixing arm C2 of the fixing terminal C, such that the elastic terminal B can be normally electrically connected with the fixing terminal C. An inlet hole A3 is set up on the insulating case A. The inlet hole A3 of the insulating case A is used to accommodate a butting connector of the test device or to let a test probe E (both not illustrated in FIG. 10 and FIG. 10A) pass through such that the probe E can enter the inlet hole A3 of the insulating case A and push down the elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B, and then break the normal electrical connection status between the elastic terminal B and the fixing terminal C.
Since a general coaxial switch connector has a very tiny overall volume and is commonly used to transmit high-frequency electrical signals, once an extraneous matter in the production environment or test environment intrude into the connector, the transmission of the high-frequency electrical signals is possibly affected. The ambient extraneous matter intruding into the connector (not illustrated in FIG. 10 and FIG. 10A) might be tin solder used for welding terminals, plastic dust, or metal scraps. These ambient extraneous matters may result in that the elastic terminal B cannot be electrically disconnected with the fixing terminal C or the both be normally disconnected, which leads to the failure of the coaxial switch. As illustrated in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, for preventing the extraneous matters from intruding into the connector, according to the taught of the prior art, a pressing part A4 extends from a proper position of the insulating case A, and a dent D1 is formed on the profile of the shielding case D when the shielding case D is assembled outside the insulating case A. This makes the dent D1 on the shielding case D force the pressing part A4 of the insulating case A to deform, due to which a gap between the elastic terminal B and the elastic terminal accommodation chamber A1 is closed, such that the ambient extraneous matters cannot be attached on the elastic arm B2 of the elastic terminal B.
The prior art refers to closing the gap between the insulating case A and the elastic terminal B to prevent ambient extraneous matters from intruding into the connector. However, the prior art ignores the possibility that the ambient extraneous matters more likely intrude into the insulating case A from the inlet hole A3 of the insulating case A, and additionally, once the pressing part A4 of the insulating case A breaks, the elastic terminal B would accidently contact the shielding case D. Therefore, improvement for the prior art is necessary.